A series of September
by Neeewwy
Summary: "He didn't know love then, even if he heard his mum explaining it to his girly cousins, the rush of blood to the head, the flipping sensation in the stomach, the pumping heart. No, James didn't understand love that day. Nor the next, or the weeks that came after it. He thought it was just the nerves of the new term." J/L Semptember first from 1971 to 1981. Picture by viria13
1. 9-1-1971

_**A series of September**_

**A/N: so this one is one I made. I hope I did good and y'all like my writing. Enjoy and please review. It would mean the world to me, really. :D**

* * *

**9-1-1971**

Dorea and Charlus dropped their son off on Platform 9 3/4 with a smile. They took a glimpse at their sons astonished face as he stared at the scarlet train in front of him in awe.

"So son, don't cause trouble. It's Dumbledore's first year at Hogwarts and he's a family friend. I don't want you to make a bad impression of yourself, yeah?" Charlus knelt in front of his sons face, seeking eye contact. However, James was to engrossed in the overwhelming site in front of him to pay any attention.

It was James' first year at Hogwarts and he couldn't wait any longer. It took all of his will power to not run up to the train and tell the driver to set straight off to Hogwarts, no need to wait until eleven and all the passengers.

James nodded, not listening to a word his father said.

"James, pay attention in class. Don't prank the professors, do not hex anyone even if you learned how, and do not interfere with Dumbledore. Or the Slytherin's." Dorea added as her son made to cut her off. She held up her hand to silence him and added, before shoving him towards the train, "No ifs, no buts, no coconuts, alright? Now, have a good term and stay trouble-free. We know you James, and if we hear any complaint -"

"Yeah, yeah no broomstick for a week. Bye!" James cut his mother off by waving his hand.

And that was when he saw her. It was the red hair that attracted his attention. It was almost as red as the Gryffindor color. But it was much more elegant. Wavy, and in curls around her small frame.

The owner of said hair seemed to be arguing with another spot of hair, but it just wasn't as attracting as the red.

James watched as the owner of the red hair (he decided to call Reddie) turned and caught his eye. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't breathe. It was only when his mother had ushered him on the train did he break the contact.

And it was later when they were in the same compartment together did he realize that Reddie was sitting beside him and that her eyes were green. And not just any green. Sparkling green.

He didn't know love then, even if he heard his mum explaining it to his girly cousins, the rush of blood to the head, the flipping sensation in the stomach, the pumping heart. No, James didn't understand love that day. Nor the next, or the weeks that came after it. He thought it was just the nerves of the new term.

* * *

Rose and Ethan Evans dropped their daughter off at Platform 9 3/4 with a curious, yet surprised glance. They kept looking back at the brick wall they just came through, not believing that they just passed through it as easily as walking through a door. They hadn't noticed their daughter, Lily, arguing with their other daughter, Petunia, a bit further from them.

"Tuney, don't be angry with me. I couldn't do anything. Please Tuney." Lily pleaded, her big green eyes turning into orbs as they gazed into the cold ones of her sister.

"it's doesn't matter. Just go." Petunia said coldly, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry. Listen. Maybe once I'm there- no listen Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Lily tried again, and held her sister's hand even though Petunia tried to pull away.

After some effort, Petunia managed to take her hand away from Lily's grasp while saying, "I don't-want-to-go! You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a-a- you think I want to be a-a freak?"

And that's when Lily saw him. It was like she could feel eyes watching her argument with Petunia. Lily peeked over Petunia's shoulder and caught the hazel eyes of an untidy haired boy with rectangular glasses. But it wasn't the messy disheveled hair, the glasses, or the height of the boy. It was his eyes. The hazel with glint of rascality in them, as if he was known for causing trouble. The eye contact broke as soon as it happened when the boy's mother pushed him on the trail while muttering a few last-minute reminders and kissed the back of his head.

And it was later on that Lily realized how prejudice the boy really was, how much he hates Sev and how much he picked on him. But she couldn't shake the feeling of how much those eyes consumed her. How the feeling of the someone watching her was always there in class, in the library, the Great Hall. And she knew it was him staring. However she only met his eye contact twice after the incident they had on the Platform.

And that was all she was giving him.


	2. 9-1-1972

**A/N: So this is the second installment and I really hope you guys like this. Hope I'm not interrupting in your Christmas plans, but I wanted to get this off my chest. Review and enjoy please, because it just makes my day. ;)**

**PS. I spent all day writing and editing this, even though I have a chemicals exam tomorrow. I'm not fretting about it, as I can pass with an A or B and I'll be fine.**

* * *

**9-1-1972**

"James, James! Where did you go?! Come right here this instance! Don't do that again!" Dorea screamed at her son. She took him by the ear and dragged him towards his father who was trying not to laugh too much.

"Charlus! Do you know what I caught your son doing?!" her sharp, blue eyes narrowed the way Professor McGonagall might have been proud of.

"What did the boy possibly do now, Dorea? Is it even probable to cause this much rascality?" Charlus responded, trying to resist the urge of rolling his eyes. Really, the boy just wanted a bit of a laugh.

"Well if it's your son, it's definitely not _im_probable. Charlus, he was flirting with girls not even his age! Where does he learn this?!" Dorea snapped.

James looked around for Sirius. He had to be here and take some of the blame with him. But once Dorea caught James and Sirius flirting with a few fifth years who thought they were 'cute', the son of a dog ran away, muttering something about his mother, which left James to be dragged by the ear by his mother. Sirius was nowhere to be found, so he must have went to search for Remus or Peter.

"Reckon he picked it up from school?"

"No, if anything he reminds me of you. Flirting here and there. Charlus Harold Potter this is so like you! To teach your son about girls, I wouldn't be surprised of you had the Talk with him already."

"Dont blame me the boys a natural player."

"Picks it up from his father."

As his parents were continuing their banter, James spotted a flash of red and his heart jumped to his throat. But it was just Peter's new Gryffindor banner he bought and decided to wave around. James smirked and made his way over to him, ignoring his mother and father arguing, where he was standing by Sirius and Remus who seemed to be looking around for someone or something.

"Hello, boys. Did you miss me? Course you did," was the way James chose to greet his friends. Sirius rolled his eyes, Remus gave him a smile, and Peter nodded like he actually did miss him.

"I see McKinnon, MacDonald, and the twit Evans," Sirius pointed to a group of girls a few feet ahead of them. Sure enough, there was Lily Evans, talking to some of her dorm mates, Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon. And pushed to the side, Severus Snape, taping his foot impatiently, looking as if he was waiting for Lily.

"Don't call her a twit. She's actually really nice if you guys get to know her." Remus defended.

"Stop being such a fun-pooper, Remmy,"

"When you guys have finished bickering like an old married couple, I have an idea."

"And what's that, Jamie?"

"Would you stop with the names?!"

"Why, you don't like them, Petie?"

"Okay, Sirius stop it with those bloody names and listen to the plan."

When James snapped at him, Sirius pouted but leaned in to hear what James had to say.

"Understood?" James said after a minute of planning.

"Gotchya, Jamie." Sirius winked.

"Sirius!" Remus snapped.

"Yes, Remmy?" Sirius replied.

"Stop with the names!" Peter responded.

"But I like the names!"

"Just be serious for two seconds so this plan can actually work," James said.

"But I am Sirius!"

"That joke was funny the first fifteen hundred times you said it. Now stop and concentrate because Mr. and Mrs. Potter are coming this way and they both look furious." Remus pointed out James' parents and Sirius had to stifle a laugh. They looked more than furious (more on Dorea's behalf), they looked like they wanted to eat them all in their frustration. And coming from Mrs. Potter, that really wasn't good.

"James Charlus Potter! Didn't I tell you not to run off?! We haven't finished talking yet and your father hasn't matured either. So next time, you stay with us or I'll hex your ear off so you'll be half-deaf for the rest of your entire miserable life. And I promised that to your father too, he just cannot grow up!" after she finished lecturing, Dorea took a deep breath and glared at Charlus, then turned to glare at her son and noticed that he had his some of his friends with him.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, darlings. I'm just a bit off. Didn't have my morning coffee. I'm Dorea Potter and this is my childish-not childlike, Charlus- husband, Charlus. I know Sirius but...?"

"Remus Lupin, Mrs. Potter. Pleasure to meet you." Remus smiled sheepishly at her and pushed Peter forward to introduce him.

"P-Peter Pettigrew. Nice to m-meet you as well." he stammered and hurried behind James who had to roll his eyes.

"Sirius Black. Pleasure, Dorea. I must say, I thought you were Jamie boy's sister. I must have been mistaken by your ravishing looks." Sirius stepped up and winked causing Charlus to laugh.

The train started to steam which was a queue for Dorea to lose her temper again.

"The train! Pleasure to meet you all. James, be good and don't flirt with girls that are not your age! You too sirius. And be good, Jamsie and stay in school. Don't mess with the Slytherins and stay on the professors good sides." Dorea advised and pushed them all on the train while Charlus chuckled.

"Bye! I love you! Be good! And no pranks, James! Or you Sirius! See you at Christmas!" Dorea waved at the train as it picked off speed before it rounded the corner and it was out of sight.

Turning around from the window, James smirked and said, "Phase one begins boys." while rubbing his hands together.

"Right. Find Lily and Severus. Are you sure we should so this?"

"What's wrong, Petie? Afraid?"

"I'm not Petie, nor am I afraid. I'm just hungry."

"When are you never hungry? Your stomach is as big as Azkaban itself. Pipe it and hold it. We're doing this now." James said and he started down the compartments, searching for a flash of red and a greasy head.

"Found it!" Remus whispered a few doors down where Lily was sitting across from Severus in their compartment.

"Did you get the filibusters? Okay, good. Dungbombs? Great. Ready? Let's go." James took Remus' dungbombs and Sirius' filibusters fireworks. He took out his Invisibility Cloak and wrapped it around himself and the others. They opened the compartment door.

Whatever Snape was saying, he stopped immediately when he saw the door open but no one came through.

"Just the wind, Sev. So I'm pretty excited about Charms this year. It seems amazing. I've read about turning water into wine. I hope I can do that..." and Lily continued, making Sirius gag.

James took the dungbomb and dropped it directly between Snape and the window, trapping it. Once Snape touches it, it would explode and the compartment would be full of green smelling smoke.

Just as planned, when Snape made to look out the window after Lily finished talking, his leg shifted and it touched the dungbomb. And everything went as planned. The green smoke and the smell, Snape's and Lily's reaction. Except for when the firework went off in James' hand when he accidentally pulled the trigger from laughter, pulling the cloak off of them with it, Lily and Snape barely noticed, because of the dense fog.

But James could hardly care less. His cloak was missing and he needed to get it back.

"POTTER!" Lily's voice ran shudders down his spine. Once he looked up from the compartment floor he was crawling on to find his cloak, he saw the dense fog had cleared up and his friends left, more like escaped the wrath of an angry Lily Evans. Leaving him with a very angry Lily and a very stinking/greasy Snape.

"Oh, shit."


	3. 9-1-1973

**A/N: I decided I started with James' POV in the last two, I thought, let's try Lily's! And here it is. I quote Jon Cozart: "Don't kill me..." in student mocks principal song.**

* * *

**9-1-1973**

"Lily! Oh, Merlin! I've missed you!" was the first thing Lily heard when she walked through the barrier at Kings Cross station to Platform 9 3/4. She hadn't had any time to look around when suddenly, her vision seemed blocked by a main of chocolate-colored hair that smelled as strawberries.

"I missed you too, Mar." she smiled, wrapping an arm around Marlene's neck, hugging her back.

"Oh, it has been ages since we've last seen each other! How was summer? Did Petunia say anything? You didn't mention anything about her in your letters! You haven't by any chance seen Mary? I haven't seen her at all this summer since the last time we've met!" Marlene squealed whilst Lily laughed. The girl is an absolute lunatic.

"Mar, we have ages to catch up. Can I just take a breath and I'll actually make an effort to do the talking this time?"

A cough, tap on the shoulder, and a chill in the air, signaled the attending presence of Severus Snape.

"Sev! Hello! How are you?" Lily turned around to look at him when Marlene mysteriously disappeared.

Severus still looked the same as ever; hair plastered on the sides of his face, his coat a bit big for his size, long nose pointed in the air, and dark black eyes that seep into your eyes, making your mind go blank. He looked a bit uncertain, but replied nonetheless.

"I'm fine. And you? I have hardly seen you this summer."

"Oh, sorry about that. My father got tickets to a John Lennon concert and you know how much I love him." Lily's smile was radiant as they walked down the platform. Her emerald eyes alight with the memory of the concert and her fathers joy in seeing her happy.

"That's nice," he replied curtly.

"Sev? Is something... I mean, did they - did they fight? Again...?" Lily asked, nervously shuffling her feet. She knew how touchy he was on the subject, but the way he was acting made Lily feel a bit uncomfortable.

But just when Severus opened his mouth to reply, a Slytherin Lily hardly remembered the name of came up to him and sent Lily a glare.

"Snape. Come on, we have something planned and we need your help," he said and turned his head to Lily. However, he still addressing Severus.

"You shouldn't befriend certain mudbloods, Snape. What should the others say?" he said and turned to walk away, Severus on his heels.

"I don't understand why you hang out with him, Lily. He's a Slytherin Death Eater wanna-be! Evil in other words." Marlene's voice said behind her. As upset as Lily was, she couldn't stop rolling her eyes.

"Marlene, just... Stop. He's not evil, just... in the wrong direction. All he needs is someone to guide him to the right way." she told her when she turned around. She began walking towards the train, Marlene fumbling behind, when she spotted blond hair that meant Mary MacDonald.

"Mary!" Lily squealed and walked over to her. Mary turned around and saw Lily, her face instantly split into a smile.

"Lily! I missed you!" she wrapped her arms around her. The thing about Mary was that she wasn't as opening as Marlene was. Sure, she talked and laughed with them, but never made anything a big deal. Unlike Marlene, who talks when nervous, anxious, angry, or sad.

"Oh, I missed you too!"

Mary turned to hug Marlene, all the while Marlene talking about who-knows-what.

"Come on. Let's go find a compartment before Marlene starts talking again." muttered Lily and they walked in search for one once they reached the train and climbed inside.

"So what did you guys do for the summer? I went to Syria with my parents. It's beautiful there, with different types of people and food. Although the food was a bit intoxicating, it was edible all the same." and Marlene launched into her summer holiday while Mary and Lily exchanges exasperated glances once they found an empty compartment.

When Mary began talking about spending the summer at her grandfathers, their compartment door burst open and four boys fell in with grunts.

"Sorry, James." a voice said from underneath the pile of boys on the floor. Lily looked down and saw shaggy brown hair, black locks, dull blonde hair, and messy raven black hair which meant only trouble.

"Sirius, get off you're breaking my glasses!"

"Ow! Watch where you put your foot Peter. I nearly swallowed it."

"Alright, Sirius you get up first, then me, then I don't care what the rest of you lot do. As long as my glasses don't break."

After muffled swearing to James via Peter, the boys dusted their selves off the floor and stood up, glaring at one another.

"You know, it's all your fault Peter. If you hadn't screamed when Slytherins started cursing us we wouldn't have ended up in this mess."

"Me? Don't blame me that James' 'plan' didn't work out!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault? If Remus had actually gotten where the Slytherins were it would have gone according to plan!"

"Don't bring me into this. I told you I didn't want to prank them in the first place."

"Oh really? That's not what I detected coming from your mouth."

The argument stopped when Marlene coughed really loudly.

"Sorry to interrupt your oh-so-important argument but we are still alive and having a civil conversation. So if you don't mind..." she waved her hand to show leaving.

"It wasn't our fault Peter had to squeal." Sirius said.

"I wasn't squealing! I was just..." Peters voice trailed off.

"Screaming like a little girl?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Yelling your head off?" Remus added.

"Or just pissing your pants?" Sirius said and Peter bushed deep red.

"Alright, stop it! You call yourselves friends?! Look at Peter! So what he messed up to Merlin-knows-what, it's no big deal!" Lily shouted, standing up. She has had enough. It was bad the Marauders had to ruin her friends quality time when lessons have already done that, but horrible that they were all yelling at each other and making Peter actually want to piss his pants from fright.

James looked around at Lily and his jaw dropped. She certainly has changed. She was almost as tall as he was (almost), except a few centimeters short. Her chest was a bit bulge, and she was definitely not the 'twit Evans' anymore. She was probably the only appealing girl at Hogwarts and that's saying something. The girls either put too much lip gloss, their eyelashes too long, hair too straight or too crumpled, but this Lily, well she was definitely not like that.

James' brain acted on its own accord. "Hey Evans. Go out with me?"

Several jaws hit the floor then. Sirius was gaping, staring at James like he was the most revolting Blast-Ended Skrewt. Remus was looking from James to Lily his eyes darting back and forth like he was watching a tennis ball match. Mary's mouth was forming an 'o'. Peter seemed frightened, afraid of cutting the tension between James and the others. And Marlene was, for once, at lost for words. Lily was staring blankly at James, like she might have expected it but she still hasn't said anything. James, who didn't really mean to say it because how can you say it to the 'twit Evans', was still awaiting her response.

When the reactions started to clear slowly (Sirius' jaw was off the floor, Remus' eyes were no longer moving but stayed in place, watching James with a worried look, Mary's mouth was finally closed, Peter stopped looking like he wanted to pee, and Marlene's tongue was halfway untied), Lily replied and very curtly, "No, Potter. I will not, ever, get this through that thick skull of yours, ever go out with you. So don't ask again."

"You'll go out with me someday." James predicted with a smirk and that was enough to get them out of their dull shock.

And day after day, week after week, month after month, James Potter still asked Lily Evans to go out with him. It got him nowhere, besides the receiving end of Lily's wand. But he didn't give up. No one knew why, except for Remus, Peter, and Sirius and they vowed on the Marauder contract made in their second year, to never speak of it to anyone besides a Marauder.


	4. 9-1-1974

**A/N: here's the fourth one. I know this is going to sound weird, especially coming from me because I never ask for reviews but I'm not posting the fifth chapter until I get at least five reviews. I know I get views but I wanna know what you guys think. So does my dad, since I told him about the progress I'm making for my writing at this age. I really want to know what you guys think, and so does the rest of my family. So please... If you're out there let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**9-1-1974**

Sirius looked around, desperate to find James and get away from his mother who was muttering about all the muggle - born's and muggles who were there, greeting friends and classmates. He couldn't be more embarrassed, with his mother who despised his guts drop him off along with his brother Regulus, the mommy's boy.

"Ugh... Where's James?" he huffed, attracting his brother's attention.

"Why do you hang out with him? He's a blood traitor, you should know better."

"Why do you hang out with your Death Eaters? They're murderers."

"They are not. They are doing what is right for the Wizarding community. It's for the best," Walburga interrupted making Sirius huff.

"You've all lost your bloody minds. They're not doing anything except murdering innocent people."

"Innocent? Don't start this again. Mudbloods are everywhere, making dangers everywhere. Who knows where they get their magic from? The wands they have, the magic they expose. It's all dangerous and you should know better than to crawl with them."

"Oh please, _mum_. You've lost your marbles. Speaking of lost marbles, there's James. James!" Sirius dodged his mother as she attempted to grab him and make him stay put. He walked over to James where he stood by his parents.

"Sirius! Where have you been? We expected you to come over this summer, and you only came once." said Dorea.

"Yeah well, mother is trying to put an end to my blood traitor friends, so she brought Regulus' Death Eater friends over to knock some sense into me." said Sirius.

Dorea and Charlus exchanged a worried glance.

"And they didn't, did they?" James said, racking his knuckles on Sirius' head making Sirius swat them away.

"No they didn't. I'm still a blood traitor and proud." he said, smiling and puffing out his chest.

"Where's the rest of your gang of troublemakers? Remus and Peter?" Charlus asked, looking around, desperate to change the subject. _They're still too young_.

"I dunno, Peter is probably off sneaking some last-minute chocolate into his trunk and Remus might be looking for his book in his mothers bag." James suggested making his mother whack him with her bag.

"That's not funny. Peter has eating disorders and Remus is a nice boy who likes to read. You're both lucky you have friends, especially you James. I don't know how anyone can take that cocky head of yours. You remind me of your father."

"Well you married him and he's just as cocky as I am." James muttered and ran off with Sirius as his mom attempted to swat him again.

"Alright, we need to find Remmy and Pet - would you stop laughing?!" James added, looking at the roaring-with-laughter Sirius.

"I love your parents." was the only thing he said.

"Good to know. Now, aha. Is that Remus? With Evans?" James pointed at a group of people who two of them stood with their backs to them. It looked like Remus' shaggy brown hair and Lily's red hair. But he didn't recognize the other two standing there. They were definitely adults, the woman with blond hair and the man with the same red hair James came to love over the past year.

"Oh Jamsie. Don't feel jealous because Lily's introducing Remmy to her parents." Sirius mocked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not. But let's go get Remus before he starts talking about books and misses the train." and he dragged Sirius towards the group, ignoring the latter's sniggering.

"Remus! We've been looking for you everywhere. Mum wants to say goodbye before we leave for the train or she might have a heart attack." James said, rolling his eyes once they reached him. He threw an arm around a tentative Remus' shoulder, Sirius giving him a pinch on the cheek.

"Like I don't know why you guys are here." Remus said while Lily beside him rolled her eyes. The act was like signaling her presence to James, which was a mistake on her behalf.

"Evans! Didn't see you there. How was the holidays? Treat you well?" James dropped his arm from Remus' shoulder and turned to Lily who crossed her arms and huffed. "Potter. Yes they did."

"Glad to hear it."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the grand conversation you guys must have had, we just wanted to grab Remus and go." Sirius flashed a smile to Lily's mother which she returned.

"Nonsense. I'm sure you're all Lily's friends as well. I'm Rose, and this is my husband Ethan." she said gesturing to the redheaded male beside her.

"Pleasure, Mrs. Rose. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. I'm sure Lily must have mentioned me somewhere." he said, taking a dramatic bow while on the other side Lily snorted.

"James Potter. Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Evans. And you too, Mr. Evans." James smiled, turning to Ethan who gave him a glance he couldn't quite place but nodded all the same.

"Oh, I've heard about you James." Rose said, to which Lily blushed.

"Really? Good things I hope."

"No. They're not good things. Now take Remus and go!" Lily snapped, pointed to the train.

"Sorry, Lily. See you in school. Bye, Mr and Mrs. Evans." Remus waved and grabbed Sirius by the ear ignoring his protests and mutters of "Ow, ow, ow..."

"Sorry about that. It's been a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. We should do it again. It was nice seeing you, Evans. Bye!" James waved and ran, following his friends.

"No, we are not doing that again. It was torture enough." Lily shook her head and Rose smiled at her.

"James is a sweet boy, quite handsome too. Not at all what you told me."

"That's because that was _James_. Wait till you see _Potter_."

Her father gave her an amused look while her mother looked confused.

"What's the difference?"

"Never mind. I'll see you at Christmas!" Lily gave her mother a fleeting hug as well as her father and ran off, dragging her trunk behind her in search for Marlene and Mary.

"There you are James! We found Peter the moment you boys left, we thought you boarded the train already. Oh good, you brought Remus. How are you, dear?" Dorea squealed while Charlus ruffled Remus' hair once they saw the three boys.

"I'm fine, Dorea. And you?"

"Oh just dandy. How's your mother? Is she alright? Poor dear, her sickness isn't going well, is it?"

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter all exchanged an amused, knowing look at the lie they set up. But James' parents didn't know, nor will they ever.

"Oh, she's doing fine," Remus assured and Dorea's face softened.

"I keep telling you to take her to St. Mungo's. They'd be quite helpful."

"There's no need. She's fine on her own."

"Dorea, leave the boy alone. Come on boys, the trains about to leave any second now. And James, like I said before, no pranks this time. I can't take the owls swooping in every morning from McGonagall, even if I am impressed, telling me about your latest prank. Goes for the rest of you." Charlus pointed at them, giving them all a stern look but winking at them behind Dorea so they know he was only doing that for their benefit.

"I hate cleaning after the owls, James so please, no pranks. And do good, I expect good marks this year -" The whistle of the train interrupted her speech and that was her queue to look worried again.

"Come on, the train. You're all welcome for Christmas. Do good, say hello to Minerva for me, James." she kissed his head and pushed him on the train.

"Bye!" the four boys said in unison and waved at the window.


	5. 9-1-1975

**A/N: blackmailing really wasn't my thing so I couldn't stand waiting to post this up. Don't Expect more from me next week because I am finishing my exams on Tuesday and I get a week off from school. Thank Merlin. But my sister broke my iPod and I usually write there. So now I'm left with my sisters iPad. Thank you to the people who actually took time reading it (although you ignored my demand and I'm fine with it) and to the people who reviewed. Means a lot to me. :)**

* * *

Petunia huffed and crossed her arms. She really didn't want to come here where other _freaks_ like _someone_ she can mention were. In all honesty, how can anyone stand this hubbub and mess at this place? It was a dump and if she stayed here any longer she might get claustrophobic.

"Calm down, Petunia. Let's just say goodbye to your sister and we can go." Her father, Ethan told her while Lily looked around in search for her friends.

"Why can't I just wait in the car?"

"Because I don't trust you with engines." he told her firmly and Lily had to stifle a laugh.

"Just because I crashed the car into the tree at driving lessons doesn't mean I'm going to do it again." Petunia objected, shooting Lily daggers.

"Right, I think I see Marlene. Bye dad." Lily turned and waved at her dad giving him a hug. She let go and looked at Petunia, unsure of what to do. She only came because she's supposed to help her father with groceries but Lily knew better, she wanted to take a look at it again and feel the magic that was in the air.

"Well, bye Petunia." she said curtly and turned heading towards Marlene, her trunk behind her. It was only when she saw what group she was standing with, did she realize what a grand mistake it was for her to approach them. Marlene's chocolate hair was facing her while her mouth seemed to about laughing with an old couple who Lily can only guess who they were. The man looked vaguely familiar, with the disheveled hair and rectangular glasses. The woman didn't seem very young but she resembled Professor McGonagall in a way.

Just when Lily halted, her wheels screeched and stopped, making Marlene turn around from laughing to look at Lily.

"Lily! Oh where have you been?! I've looked everywhere for you, I got bored so I just stood here waiting for you and that's when Black, the bloody idiot, shoved me into Potter, the git, and it was a catastrophe. Then once I got up from the filthy disgusting floor, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter here and thought I'd say hi instead of jinxing their sons." Marlene took a deep breath and looked at Lily, holding her at arm's length.

"Where were you?"

"I-um-uh..." Lily shook her head, Marlene's shrill shrieking still in her ears. "I just got here. Petunia was at it again." she pointed to the barrier where Petunia was standing before she left with her father.

"Ah. I see. Well, Lily, this is Dorea and Charlus Potter. Mrs. Potter, this is Lily." Marlene introduced and that was when James materialized.

"Hey, Mum? I found Remus but I couldn't fin - Evans? Mum? Dad? Wh-what are you doing?" he said once he approached the group. Sirius was behind him, snickering, as was a smiling Remus but no Peter. He looked at the group consisting of an embarrassed Lily, a smug Marlene, a smiling Dorea, and a thoughtful Charlus who looked like he had seen Lily somewhere but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Charlus rested a hand on Lily's shoulder and said, like he finally remembered, "So you are the famous Lily Evans. The one James has been -"

"Looking for Wormtail and Moony. I could only find Moony though." James butted in, not really looking forward to his mother and father telling Lily about all the times he bragged about her. Lily turned to give him a quizzical look and she couldn't help but notice how different he looked from last year. James Potter actually looked fit. He grew a bit - scratch that - a lot taller, his hair was its usual messy state, but it matched his frame. His body looked more broad and his hazel eyes still had that twinkle of mischief she first saw of him.

"- talking about since last year, aren't you dear?" said Dorea and James wanted to mentally kick himself.

"Oh, uh - really? We don't get along much," Lily scratched the back of her head, not knowing what to say.

"Already bickering like an old married couple, obviously."

"Padfoot, shut it."

"Make me, Prongs."

Lily turned to look at Marlene, mouthing, "Prongs?" But Marlene just shrugged like she didn't understand either.

"I'm leaving that to McKinnon, Padfoot,"

Marlene blushed and Dorea smacked James upside the head. Charlus noticed the quizzical looks Marlene and Lily shared so he said, "They made these names up this holiday for some reason and have used them ever since. James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moon - Mon -"

"Moony, Dad."

"Right, Moony. And Peter is Wormy? No that's not it,"

"It's Wormtail, Charlus." Dorea said with a giggle and Lily smiled.

"Right, Wormtail. Sorry, I'm a bit old to memorize names." Charlus apologized to them and James groaned.

"Hey, look Mum, it's Wormtail. Come on, didn't you want to say hi? Now is our chance, let's go. C'ya Evans!" He waved and pushed his mum towards the tide of people where Lily wondered how someone can find anyone. His parents looked disgruntled but followed all the same once they said, "Bye Lily, Marlene. We hope to see you again!" And waved.

"Well, that was awkward," said Marlene.

"Yeah, it was. Who knew Potter would be embarrassed of his parents? He's always bragging about them." said Lily once they headed in search of their other friend, Mary.

"I'm talking about you, Lily."

"Me? What did I do?!"

"_You_ were checking Potter out, Lily."

Lily scoffed, her cheeks turning slightly the color of her hair. "I was not. I was just... wondering how different he looked."

"That's a lie, Evans. You don't lie to your friends,"

"I wasn't lying! It's the truth!" Lily said, somewhat truthfully. She did think he looked different.

"Right. We'll settle this once We have found Mary."

"There's nothing to settle, Marlene. Just drop it."

But of course, with her being Lily Evans and the subject Lily wanted to drop was one James Potter and her so - called friend was Marlene McKinnon, the subject will never drop.


	6. 9-1-1976

**A/N: thank you for all the reviews I got! You don't know how much they mean to me! I came home from school one day, opened my email and found reviews. My Mum was taking a nap therefore, I didn't want to wake her up. However, I did this dance that I'm now humiliated by. So without further ado... chapter 6! Enjoy! **

* * *

**9-1-1976**

Mudblood, **Mudblood**, _Mudblood_, _**Mudblood**_.

She hated that word. That word ended her friendship. That word defined who she was in a horrible way. That word gave an excuse to _James Potter_ to defend her. She hated it. Because it showed she was weak and she wasn't. She didn't want pity, she didn't want help, she wanted James Potter to stop helping her because she didn't need it.

_James Potter._ That boy was trouble. He was the knife to this kill. He was the reason Severus Snape was no longer her friend. Wasn't he? He was the reason about why all these students were looking at her in pity while she crossed the ground of Platform 9 3/4, alone. She shunted everyone out and ignored the looks and glances they sent her way once it happened. She couldn't take the looks, almost as if smug because they knew it would happen but she didn't listen. She thought she would be right and Snape wouldn't leave her. But he did. And that upset her even more.

So when she was heading straight towards the train she didn't make any eye contact or acknowledgement to the people and students around her. However, she didn't expect one voice to call on her. A voice that had avoided her except for throwing pitying and knowing looks her way, therefore she stopped and turned, making the first eye contact after her mother two months ago.

"Evans, hey." James said, stopping a few feet away from her, out of arms reach.

"Potter, you called?" Lily said, her voice sounding cold and rasp, compared to his.

"Yeah, I-I did," His fingers were twitching by his side, Lily thought he was trying not to mess his hair.

"You don't sound so sure,"

And he didn't. He looked lonely and lost and a bit desperate, she almost felt ashamed of herself. _Almost_. However at that moment she chose to remember what happened to her and who he was. He was a criminal, he committed the crime of killing her friendship. Didn't he?

"I-" James cleared his throat and met her green eyes with his honey. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry,"

"Sorry? For what, ruining the friendship I had, or being the bane of my existence? Or for being the arrogant jerk you are?" Lily wanted to know and she all but screamed, causing the tide around her to calm the bustle it was in and stop to stare.

"All of the above..." he said, and it sounded so simple from him it made her heart give a tiny flutter and made her face soften.

"W-what?"

"I said I'm sorry, Evans. For being the bane of your existence, the arrogant jerk I am and especially ruining the friendship you had," James repeated, his eyes saying what his tongue let slip.

"Yeah, I think I heard you the first time." Lily said, her brain not processing hers and his words.

James gave her a tiny smile before saying, "I know it's my fault Snape isn't your friend anymore, whether I like it or not. Therefore, I'm sorry. I also know that my constant pranks make me the arrogant jerk I am. Therefore, I'm sorry. And I know my persistence in you to go out with me names me the bane of your existence. Therefore, I'm sorry." and waved his hand with every 'therefore' he said.

She looked at him, slightly shocked by the speech he gave her. But this was _James_, not Potter. And no matter what her mother, Mary, or Marlene, even Snape, told her, there was a difference. And she hoped James would stay longer than Potter. Because if he did, she might take him up on one of those dates he offered her almost every day. However, once she thought of that, _James_ (She decided she was now calling him,)) said something that made her want to _actually_ commit a crime.

"Because I'm all the above, I'm going to leave you alone. I don't want to cause anymore problems and struggles in your life, even if it pains me to see you with someone else that you're actually happy with. I hope you'd reckon me as someone who wasn't the bane of your existence soon." he said looking straight in her eyes, which Lily noticed looked absolutely blank from any emotion he held before. He gave her a forced smile and walked away without a glance back, leaving Lily in her stunned state to get dragged by the crowd towards the steaming train.

It's done, James Potter had given up on Lily Evans. The only problem was she didn't know whether the tears that were accumulating in her eyes were of joy or sadness, or if she had just given up and decided to break down and show everyone that she really was a weak Mudblood who needed help. Then maybe _James_ would come back to her and she'd be able to stand back on her feet. She was so warped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the two skinny arms wrap around her, giving her the comfort she needed but didn't want.

"It's official, James gave up..." she said in the someone's shoulder, not caring if it was friend or foe.

"I heard what happened. Sirius told me. I thought you'd be happy, seeing as you hate him." Marlene's voice said, squeezing her and pulling her towards the slowly moving train.

"No, I hate _Potter_. But that was _James_. I don't hate James. I need James." Lily said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. If somebody told her she'd be crying because of James Potter she would have sent them to St. Mungo's straight away with a straight jacket.

"Lily, you should know he's devastated, James or Potter. He thought leaving you alone would be the clue for you to not hate him anymore." said Marlene, pulling her on the train with her trunk.

"Yeah, I guess he was right, James. I don't hate him anymore."

"What is the difference between James and Potter? They are the same person, aren't they?" said Marlene, leading her to the compartment she saved for her and Mary.

"_Potter_ is arrogant, cocky, an idiot toerag," said Lily to which Marlene nodded. "_James_ is funny, sweet, caring, lovable, generous, brave..." and she trailed off once they walked inside the compartment. Immediately, Mary shot up from her seat where she was sitting with an open book and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. I heard. James will come through and see that he didn't give up on you. As for Snape, he's a git." she said, and they sat down trying to comfort Lily in anyway possible, whether by telling her Snape was an idiot or saying James will come through.


	7. 9-1-1977

**A/N: so the seventh one, I really hope you enjoy it. You guys have my faith in your hands, as corny as that sounds. I wanna thank everyone personally so I decided I'll tell you here. Please remember to review, it will only take a few seconds, even if it's about how bad my writing is. I made a dance and everything planned once I check my reviews, so Please, Please, review. And thank you all. :)**

**_ -lena_: Thanks for reviewing! And it's okay I don't get reviews, at least i know people read it but just ignore my pestering. And yes, I'm in Love with Jon Cozart cause He's a total angel that God sent for me, as cliché as that sounds, and a bit greedy as well. I think he is cute, funny, talented, and someone who's a total geek cause he loves HP and LOTR which is uh... amazing!**

**_Latina_: Hello from North America to South! I'm sorry to hear that you can't find much fanfics in your language, but I'm glad you enjoyed reading mine. It really means so much to me that I get people from outside of my home town reading my writing.**

**_Ladybug99_: It's okay. I knew blackmail wouldn't Work but I thought I'd give it a try... to no avail. I'm glad you like my writing, really. It just warms my heart to know that when I become a writer in the years to come, people would really read it. :)**

**_NerdHerd22_: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, even though 'cute' wasn't the word i was aiming for. I was hoping something like 'good writing, great plot,' :D I'm kidding. I'm glad you think it's cute, cause then when i write a novel, I'll be a sappy romantic!**

**So without further ado, chapter 7. I've realized i never did a disclaimer, so I don't wanna get sewed, even if it meant seeing the mother of my other universe in court. That wasn't where i was planning to see her. :/**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize... blah blah... is mine... blah blah... belongs to The goddess of My other Universe. (JK Rowling)**

* * *

"Who do you reckon is Head boy?" asked Marlene to Lily as they made themselves comfortable in their compartment on the train. Mary looked across at Lily where she was sitting, staring at the window. She became so distant the past year, it was hard for Mary and Marlene to squeeze a decent sentence out of her. What with the 'Snape incident' they decided to call, or James Potter actually giving up on Lily Evans, she became to slowly close on the inside, letting no one in. And Mary wanted to do something about it but she didn't know what.

Lily looked up at them and shrugged, her eyes their usual blankness for the past year. She turned her attention back towards the window.

Mary and Marlene shared a worried look, the latter waving her hand so that Mary can continue the conversation. She glared at her and turned to Lily saying, "Shouldn't you be heading towards the prefects compartment, Lily?" while Marlene glared at her mouthing,_ that's not what I meant!_

Lily looked down at her watch and said, "Yeah I guess." She stood up and walked towards the door, telling Marlene to save her a Chocolate Frog for when she comes back. Marlene nodded and called at her retreating back, "Tell us whose Head boy!"

Walking down the train towards the prefects compartment with Remus, James noticed a flash of red hair ahead of them a few feet away. His heart jumped to his throat as he realized it was Evans. The same Evans he has tried to avoid since Snape called her a Mudblood, but to no avail. Wherever he went, there she was. The Great Hall, the Black Lake, the library, the Gryffindor common room. Everywhere. And it drove him crazy. He wanted to avoid her so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself and she would hate him, again. He really didn't want that. So when they were walking towards the prefects compartment, James stopped and turned on his heel so fast, Remus turned to see why he stopped and fled, making his neck crick.

Rubbing the back of his neck to ooze the pain, Remus said to James' retreating back, "What are you doing? You can't back out, you're going to get to work with her a lot this year, so man up and stop being a pussy, Prongs."

James turned and said to Remus, "I'm not doing this. I thought I can, but after seeing her... just forget it." He shook his head, scuffing the sole of his shoe on the carpet in the train corridor.

"James, come on. You can't avoid her for long. Sooner or later, you'll realize how annoying you both have been to each other and you two should make up. So shut it, and move." Remus hissed, pointing towards the slowly moving back of Lily Evans. He was sick of this, this nonsense James had out in both of their lives. He wasn't the only one. The glances James and Lily both steal at each other was driving them all nuts. Whether it was him or Sirius or Peter, or Mary and Marlene, the way they stare at each other made them all want to puke.

James sighed and scowled at Remus before moving again down the train, Remus behind him to prevent him from running away.

Opening the compartment door slowly with a scowl to Remus, James stepped inside, looking straight at the window, ignoring Lily's look of questioning. It was the first time James had been this close to her since last year, he couldn't stop the goosebumps erupting on his arms and neck as he realized how close they were. Just a few inches away from her, he could smell the lavender that wafted from her hair, the honey off her body, coming in fumes and enveloping him in their dance of blissful harmony...

"Potter, what are you doing here?" came Lily's voice, shaking him out of his reverie. James looked at Lily, his eyes searching her face that he tended to avoid, but Merlin he missed that voice that seemed to discuss him and only him. The way his name seemed to flow off her lips, he almost smiled.

"I - uh - well that's no way to discuss your fellow Head now, is it?" he gave her a week smile, the sparkle that faded off his eyes now returned.

He could have sworn he saw her lips twitch into a smile before Lily said, "Head? You're joking, right?" she turned to Remus to see him smiling knowingly. Merlin, she _hated_ that look.

"Not in the slightest." he took out the badge that confirmed his title and Lily gaped at him.

"It's either you nicked it from Remus or Dumbledore clearly lost his marbles."

James laughed and said, "Nope. I didn't steal it from Moony so obviously Dumbledore has lost his marbles."

Lily smiled slightly. It was one of the rare smiles she gave out these days and James was happy to see it. She could definitely get used to working with him instead of some other guy she barely knew or trusted, not that she knew anything about James or trusted him. But despite the fact of that, she couldn't help but think that if someone like James could make her life so miserable yet so happy, she'd be pleased to work with him.

* * *

"So? Who's Head boy?" asked Marlene once the meeting was over and Lily entered the compartment. She looked up, vaguely remembering what Marlene said.

"Huh?"

"Head boy. Who are you going to snog in corridors instead of doing rounds?!" she repeated, throwing her Chocolate Frog once Lily sat down.

She caught it with a smile before saying, "James."

Mary looked at Marlene, sure she hadn't heard correctly. However, she found her shocked faced mirrored with Marlene's.

"_James_ or _Potter_?" joked Marlene.

"Definitely James." said Lily, biting the head of her Frog.

"Wait. He asked you out again?" asked Mary.

"No. He wants my _friendship_."

"The bloody blighter!"

"Marlene! What did you say?"

"I said it was fine with me. Maybe We'll actually get along."

"Maybe. And once he realizes he still wants to shag you, he'll shove you up a wall during rounds and -"

"Marlene!" Mary and Lily said in unison, the latter giggling.

"What?! That's what happened to me and Sirius. Except we weren't on rounds. It just happened."

"You're disgusting, Marlene, you know that?

* * *

"So, it was Evans wasn't it?" Sirius said, looking at the dazed look on his face once the latter walked into the compartment, Remus behind him. They sat down across from Sirius and Peter who were both waiting for his answer.

James nodded yes once before turning towards the window with a smile as he pulled out a Licorice Wand he bought from the trolley on his way here.

"Tough luck mate. Did she say anything?" said Peter.

"Shocked was all." James shrugged one shoulder.

"Let me guess. 'You? Head boy? Ha! A flobberworm can take much more care of the students inside the castle than you, Potter.'" mocked Sirius, attempting to pull a Lily Evans' voice.

"No, she said that I either nicked it from Moony or Dumbledore has lost his marble." said James, biting into the Wand.

"That's expected. Did you ask her out?" asked Peter nervously, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Nope. I asked if she'd be friends once the meeting was over."

"You what?! Merlin's left sock, you're whipped Prongs." said Sirius, gaping at him.

"Come on, Pads. Lay off him. It's obvious he doesn't want Evans to hate him again so he thought on the safe side, why can't they be friends?" said Peter while Sirius turned towards him to gap at him instead.

"Thanks Wormtail. And she said it was fine by her so I'm on the safe side." James said and looked at Remus who was watching him with the same knowing smile he gave Lily.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that Padfoot is right. You're whipped." replied Remus and James punched him half-heartedly with a smile.


	8. 9-1-1978

**A/N: this one didn't turn out how I planned but I wrote this at two am so don't blame me if it's a bit off. Blame my conciousness that doesn't want to sleep. Anyway, thanks for LaClaireFolie who has stalked my story and who finally decided to review. (::) a virtual cookie! I'd give you all Tom Felton, but from what I've heard, He's engaged, the bloody git. Anyway, without further adont (if you guys watch RWJ you'll know where I got it from) chapter 8! You know what this means?! 3 CHAPTERS LEFT! :O**

**Disclaimer: do I write like a billionaire? I didn't think so...**

* * *

**9-1-1978**

Lily sat, waiting and tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter. _Where was he?!_ He was almost two hours late and her nerves were racking. He was never this late. Sure, one time he was half an hour late because he wanted to check Remus after a full moon, but this was almost two hours. You could have heard her pumping heart from the hallway of their small shared flat, nearly drowning the sound of the key being turned and the lock clicking open.

Lily sat bolt upright on her seat in the kitchen and waited with narrowing eyes for her boyfriend to walk through the door opposite her. What she didn't expect was a small wheezing sound coming from the small room they called a living room. She toppled over her chair and padded her way towards the peculiar sound, almost afraid of what she might see.

"James?" she whispered, peeking her head around the wall that separated the living room from the hallway. She saw a mess of black hair on the top of the sofa and the breath she had held in released.

"Mhm..." came the voice of her boyfriend. It sounded so strange to Lily, because usually when he comes in from work, he'd say that he arrived and would walk towards the small space of kitchen, kiss her on the temple and ask her how her day had been while she cooked and he listened. But this time, he did none of those things which made Lily's heart beat even faster than before.

"James, what - what happened?" Lily cried once she walked towards him and knelt in front of him. She took in his appearance which made her blanch. James had his face in his hands while he shook with an unknown feeling. It couldn't be fear because if it was he usually went to Lily for comfort. It couldn't be cold because it was still the summer and it was practically 80° outside, but maybe he had a fever? What was left of Lily's suspicions was grief and she didn't want to think about who he was grieving over.

James looked up at Lily, his hazel eyes red and puffy from what she assumed were after effects of tears. Lily's eyes widened and her arms instantly wrapped themselves around his shoulders while his went around her waist, burying his face in her chest while new sobs consumed him. Whatever it was, Lily didn't know but she rubbed his back in circling motions while she kissed the top of his head.

"Mum... Dad... Death Eaters... massacre... gone..." was all he could manage before the sob he forced down made its way back up and made him choke on his words.

"Oh _James_..." Lily muttered through the top of his head. She rested her chin on the flop of black on the top of James' head he calls hair as her eyes began to prickle with her own hot tears. The Potter's were her family and it hurt just as much as it hurt James to see their life come to an end. They were the only family she had left since her parents died last year and Petunia so much as disowned her.

James' fresh tears soaked Lily's blouse and her's landed on his hair for a few minutes, the only sound was of James' wheezing and Lily's occasional sniff.

After a few moments, James looked up at Lily, wiping his tarnished cheeks on the back of his sleeve. He said, while his hands gripped her hips pleasantly, his thumb tracing her hipbone, "You're not leaving me, right?"

"Why would you say such a thing?" Lily looked down at him, slightly taken aback at the intro he chose to take.

"Because you're the only one that I love left." He stated simply, his lips brushing her chest lightly, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Don't be daft. What about Sirius, and Remus, and Peter? Did you just forget about them?"

"No, I didn't. But you're the one I first want to see when I wake up and the last one I say good night to."

Lily smiled and brushed her hand through his messy locks, making him close his eyes at her touch and lean into her hand once it pressed on his cheek.

"No, I'll never leave. Whether you're fond of it or not. We're together forever, remember?" She repeated the same words he said to her when they first became a couple.

He opened his eyes and smiled slightly while he kissed the center of her wrist, his eyes slowly turning into the same sparkle there was before.

* * *

After almost two kettles of honey-cinnamon tea, James was able to tell her the full story while they sat at the kitchen table. He was at work in the auror office when Benjy Fenwick, a fellow auror, crashed into his office saying that James needed to go to the Potter Manor. Terrified, James went and found most of his house destroyed from the bottom and slightly disheveled from then on. His parents sprawled across the floor, eyes wide open but not seeing anything.

"...They were there, Lily. They were so close but so far away." James choked, burying his face in his hands. Lily crossed the table and walked over to him, wrapping her arms from behind his neck and kissing the top of his head.

"These things happen, Love. Remember what you told me last year? They aren't gone because they're right here," she said, placing a hand on his heart. He nodded and lifted his head from his hands, placing one of them over hers while he leaned back into her.

"You still remember that?" He said, eyes closed as he rubbed the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"'Course I do. It was a tough time for me and you helped me through it. Just like I will with you." She pressed her lips on his forehead.

He nodded again and opened an eye, peering at her through his glasses. He sat up and kissed her temple, "So how was your day?" He asked, trying desperately to get back to their routine.

Lily noticed this and smiled. "It was alright. Mary came over and she told me she's getting engaged. She seemed a bit embarrassed by it all, quite frankly." She said and crossed over towards the fridge and began preparing dinner.

"Really? Why so?" James asked, reaching out for an apple on the table. He bit into it and looked up at Lily quizzically.

"I dunno. Maybe because it was a muggle..."

And they continued with their routine of talking and listening and cooking and waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Before you say anything, I read on Harry Potter wikia that James' parents died between 1975 and 1981 out of wizarding illness called dragon pox but I personally hate illnesses as my cousin died of cancer in 2011. But I thought I didn't want to make a big deal of the illness so I did a massacre which is much better. **


	9. 9-1-1979

**A/N: YAY! Another update! I'm disappointed in all of you *points* you guys let me down. One review?! One review?! *sniff* I'm upset. But despite all of my struggles... I'm still alive *AND QUEUE AVPM* So anyway, here is another chapter because I've been bored as hell and my Mum started yelling at me cause I was singing 'Going back to Hogwarts' a bit too loud for her liking. So I got a hint of inspiration when my energy got turned off as I watched one of the many soap-operas my mother watches and BAM, this is what happened. Took me half an hour cause my head was full of ideas. Now, *sniff* only two chapters left, my friends. Two chapters and I give up on writing! I'm kidding I'm kidding. Writing and reading is my everything. I expect more reviews this time or else... O.O**

**Disclaimer: HP is soooooo not mine. If it was Harry Potter would've died and there would be darker, ruthless people. Like Bellatrix Lestrange only ten times worse. :D I'm that evil...**

* * *

**9-1-1979**

Lily rolled over, smacking her lips once or twice, tasting last nights toothpaste on her tongue. She pressed her cheek on the pillow and stretched her arm to wind it over James' chest, but to only find cold empty sheets. Opening her eyes slowly, she sat up and looked around their flat for some sign of James appearance, but to no avail. Her boyfriend was nowhere to be found in the now spotless room.

"James?" She called down towards the hallway before she heard muffled swearing echoing off from the kitchen.

"Comi - shit!"

"James, what in the name of Godric are you doing?!"

"Nothing, nothing. Be right there, Love." James called back, his head peering into the hallway. He gave her a crooked grin and turned back towards the kitchen to resume whatever it was he was doing.

Lily narrowed her eyes and looked around the room. James had sure done his job of tidying up. The clothes that were strewn across the floor hither and thither were now gone, the books that lined Lily's dresser got tucked away on the bookshelf that was above her head, and the empty coffee cups James would bring in so he could do work in the night were nowhere in sight.

"James what are you up t -" she started but James' appearance made herself stop and stare at him. He walked into the bedroom, carrying a tray laden with breakfast and wearing a smirk. He walked towards Lily and placed the tray on her legs before sitting down across from her and kissing her forehead.

"Morning, Love," he whispered, flashing her a smile.

"What do you want?" Lily snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing.

James mocked offence by pressing a hand to his chest. "Really, Lily? How could you think of such a thing?!"

"Because I know you and you're a kiss-arse. When you want something, you go to the extreme to get it. Thus, breakfast in bed." She waved her hand over the tray, trying to ignore her stomach and it's emptiness.

"Can't a man cook for his loving girlfriend without wanting anything in return?"

Lily glared at him, her fingers tapping on her forearm. James sighed.

"Nothing. Just a simple yes or no answer."

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno. Sometimes I just sprout rubbish and no one knows what it means." He shrugged, giving her a wink.

Lily gave him a curious look before looking down at the tray piled with mouth-watering food. Unable to contain it, her stomach started to rumble with hunger and James chuckled.

"Hungry, are we?"

"Shut it, Potter." She pointed her filled fork with scrambled egg towards him before taking a bite out of it, her eyes glaring at him.

"Make me, Evans." he taunted, his heart pumping widely underneath his rib cages.

Just when she was about to retort, her teeth hit something metal and her nose scrunched in disgust.

"See? I knew there was something up. This is one of your Marauder pranks, isn't it?" She glared at him, spitting the metal-like eggs out. James smiled and shook his head while Lily looked down at the eggs she spit out. Her eyes widened and her heart thumped just as practically as James'.

Looking down at her plate, Lily picked up the ring she nearly swallowed and looked up at James who was watching her closely with an amused look. It was three diamonds aligned together while five smaller diamonds followed them on each side on a gold band.

_Just a simple yes or no answer, Just a simple yes or no answer... yes or no answer... yes or no... yes or no..._

_Oh..._

Lily looked up at James before throwing herself on to him, ignoring the way the tray fell and splattered across the floor, food crawling everywhere.

"Yes, you bloody idiot, yes!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder while she practically shook with excitement. James chuckled and squeezed her waist tightly.

"That's nice. Calling your future husband an idiot. Really nice... Especially when he bought you a nice expensive ring. Oh what generosity."

"Oi, be quite. It's not like this ring is worth anything. For all I know it could be fake. But it wouldn't be, not unless there's proof. I've read somewhere, that biting on a ring can tell you if it's real or not." Lily smirked after pulling away from him. She brought the ring to her open mouth and looked at James with an amused look. Just when she put the ring between her teeth...

"OI! That's fourteen carat, Evans!" James yelled, snatching the ring away from her, giving her a scowl.

"Relax. I wasn't really going to bite it. I knew it was real, James Potter isn't cheap." Lily winked at him and he took her hand, ignoring her comment.

He placed the ring on her finger and twisted it around, giving her a small smile.

"Together forever," she said, returning his smile.

James plucked a piece of scrambled egg off the sheets and flicked it at Lily, saying, "cheesy, Evans. Learn something different."

"You know, you always have to ruin the moment. Bloody git..." Lily threw a strawberry at him.

"Stop calling me names!" He threw a blueberry at her.

"Childish much?" She caught it in her mouth.

"Mean much?"

"Cheeky much?"

"Cheesy much?"

Lily laughed and threw a sliced banana at him which he caught in his mouth with a grin.

"Cocky much?" she retorted, smiling.

"Beautiful much?" He gave her back a smile and pressed his hands either side of her, smirking.

"Cheesy much?" She giggled, leaning back and letting him fall on top of her.

"Look who's ruining the moment now, Evans. I gave you a compliment, give me one back." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lily stroked an invisible beard before smudging a strawberry all over his face.

"There. Now you're berry delicious," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's cheesy, Evans. Very cheesy."

"Just shut it and kiss me, you dolt," Lily rolled her eyes.

James contemplated the idea before shaking his head. "I'm not sure I want to kiss someone who keeps insulting me, let alone marry them. Can I have the ring back?" He lifted his hand that was trapping her off the pillow and held it out, smirking.

"No. I grew a liking towards this ring. You can't have it." Lily shook her head, clutching the hand that the ring was on towards her chest.

He sighed and said with a smile, "I guess I have to make the best of you, Evans," before returning his hand on the pillow to trap her again while he caressed her lips with his.


	10. 9-1-1980

**A/N: Woah, two updates in one day?! Unheard of (for me :D ). So anyway, I've been sitting around all day doing absolutely nothing except for dancing Gangam Style, singing Harry freakin Potter, and watching Ellen DeGeneres. I'm that lonely. And after reading my reviews, which I thank you because you're the reason I was Gangam styling, I realized I truly don't want this to end. So I thought, I could do a Marauder seventh year, sequel to this one! It starts off at September first cause I hate people who write the beginning with packing their bags and blah... So tell me if you'd read it! Oh and thank you all so much for following, reviewing, favoring and whatever else you fanfic maniacs do. You guys are like... Starkid to me. AWAH-SOME!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JK Rowling who made HP live. Eh... I would have killed him and made more peeps like Bellatrix Lestrange.**

* * *

_A - Annabel, Anthony, Abigail, Adam_

_B - Beatrice, Brandon_

_C - Candice, Ca_

Lily looked up from her list and stared at the opening door. She looked at the clock and turned back towards the door once it closed and James appeared from behind it and announced his arrival. She smiled at him once he reached her table in the kitchen.

"Hello, Love," he greeted and kissed her temple. He went to the sink and washed his hands.

"Hey,"

James turned back to her and tilted his head, wondering over her shoulder why she made a list.

"Have you got amnesia? Your name is _Lily_, not... Annabel or... why would your name be Brandon?" he asked, looking at the list curiously.

"No, I don't have amnesia. If I did wouldn't I forget that I'm married to the most wonderful man in the world?" Lily said, tilting her head to look at him and peck him on the lips.

"Where is this going?" He sat beside her, knowing this isn't going to be easy.

"Nowhere! I was just thinking -"

"That's not a good sign," James interrupted and Lily smacked his head, giving him a scowl.

"Shut it, Potter."

"Make me, Evans."

"Oi, that's Potter to you!" Lily _Potter_ said, smiling.

"Right, Mrs. Potter. What were you thinking about?" He rested his chin on his hand while he gazed at her, watching her take a deep breath.

"Well, I was thinking before I got rudely interrupted," Lily glared at him and he gave her a wink, "I want to list names. For the upcoming future."

She watched his expression slowly drop, from the cheery ready-to-prank mood to a more serious (pun not intended) one where his brow furrows and his lips tighten. The hand that was holding his chin dropped, much like his mood.

"Lily, what does 'the upcoming future' inquire exactly? You're not..." he waved his hand, his eyes on her stomach.

"No, no! But it's just... what if we could...?" Lily shook her head frantically at his words and looked into his eyes, desperate to make him agree.

"...Lily you're not saying... You want a - a _baby_?" James whispered the last word like it was a death sentence.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe we could -"

"Lily, have you lost your bloody mind?! We can't bring a - a _baby_ into this war! It'll be _dangerous!_ If we can hardly take care of ourselves do you think we can take care of another child?!" He all but yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"But, Love, just think about it! Having a child amidst the war can make us happy and blissful -" she took his hand, desperate to calm him down.

"Lily, having a child amidst the war is _dangerous._ It's not funny anymore. There are deaths and - and tears and -"

Lily cut him off. "Yes, there are deaths and the world population is dropping. What if this world is beginning to empty, and instead fool with sickening people like Voldemort? Let's refill it with happy memories. Let's at least have a happy life and not live in darkness and fear." She squeezed his hand.

James sighed and rubbed his temple, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Lily, think of the precautions we would have to do. Think of the extra protections we have to make," he stated, looking deep into her eyes.

"I know. But maybe this piece of life can bring us the hope we need to continue," said Lily.

He sighed again after a few minutes and turned towards the list.

"I'm not naming my son Adam, that's for sure," he smiled up at her watching her face break into the biggest grin he has seen yet.

Lily squealed and threw her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap.

"I knew I married the most wonderful man in the world," she said, giving him a lingering kiss.

"Right, now you're going to_ suffocate_ the most wonderful man in the world if you don't let go of him," James choked through her iron grip once he pulled back.

"Sorry," Lily laughed, turning giddy suddenly, and pulled the list of baby names towards her, still sitting on his lap. He wound his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder while looking at the list.

"You have horrible taste in names. What's with this - this Candice?" he said, looking at the list revolting.

"I like the name. It swirls around your tongue while you say it. See?" She said Candice a few times, waving her hand so James could try it as well.

After a few moments of saying Candice, James shook his head and said, "Even if it does have a swirl to it, my son isn't going to be named _Candice_."

"Who said we're going to have a boy?" Lily looked at him, slightly revolted.

"The father of said boy," he smirked.

"Yes, but I'm the mother of said _child_ and I want a _girl_." She crossed her arms over her chest, the list on the table.

"No, we are having a boy. I'm not training a girl to play Quidditch." James squeezed her waist, making Lily squirm and fight back a smile.

"That's prejudice. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can't play Quidditch. Look at Marlene-" A cough coming from the fireplace cut her speech off. James and Lily shared a look before standing up, Lily behind him, and walked towards the fireplace where Sirius Black's head was grinning ear to ear at them.

"So, did you convince him, Evans?"

"OI! It's Potter!" Lily glared mockingly, appearing from behind James.

Sirius laughed and said, "I still think it was a mistake to marry him. It just fed his ego."

"Har, har."

"Convince her for what?" James looked between them, feeling a bit lost in the conversation

"Oh, you see, Lily _Potter_ here said that she wanted to have a baby and if you agreed she'd make me godfather of said baby," he explained an accomplished look on his face.

"Wait, you - _he knew?!_" James pointed at Sirius' head, looking at a sheepish Lily.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I needed to see if it was a good idea or not. He thought it was brilliant, which it is, and here we are," she said, cowering slightly.

"Soooo, am I godfather?!" He raised his eyebrows, his face split into a smug look.

"Yeah, I guess you are," James nodded, smiling along with Lily. They sat in front of the fire so they could be at eye-level with him.

"What are we naming my god-daughter?"

"God_son_," James corrected, sitting crossed legged with narrowed eyes.

"No! It's a _girl_, James." Lily said, glaring at him.

"I'm not naming my child _Candice_!"

"Let's name it Walburga!"

Lily and James looked at Sirius curiously while he just grinned at the idea of using his mothers name.

"_No_," the couple said in unision, laughing at Sirius' crestfallen face.


	11. 9-1-1981

**A/N: *sniff* the time has come (reminded me of the Hunger Games. Ew...) my friends. The last chapter. Now I know you all wanna cry just as much as me but no need. For Marauder seventh year is moving full speed ahead *AND QUEUE JON COZART* YES! I'm writing a romance (I know, me? And romance?!) /Drama (another shocker!) /Adventure (that identifies me right there. :D ) story for Jily! Can't get enough of them. :D so let's all dance with Ellen DeGeneres to Going back to Hogwarts Gangam Style to celebrate the ending of this tragic, tragic story... :D I love everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed/read/Gangam styled/Watched Ellen DeGeneres/Sang Harry Freakin Potter/Subscribed to Jon Cozart/read Divergent/went to Hogwarts/defeated Kronos/read with Mo/laughed with Shane Dawson/ why am I still doing this...? I love you all.**

**_ -lena:_ Thanx for being here for me and actually taking time to review. I can tell youre an aawesome person cause we have so much in common from loving Jon Coazrt, to singing going back to Hogwarts. :D**

**_Sreak98:_ Sorry you had to come at the ending of this... whatever it is, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I'm doing their seventh year and it sort of builds up to this. I hope you'd check it out!**

**_DistrictIreland:_ I'm glad you think this story is cute! Even though I was aiming for good plot and whatever but if it means I can write fluff (No idea what that means by the way, just picked it up from fellow writers) than I'm all good. :D I'm delighted to hear that you would totally read Marauder's seventh year, since there are so many out there. I hope it's going to be as good as any of them. :)**

**_LaClaireFolie__:_ I don't believe I actually killed you, I need your awesome analyzes. Where would I get those? So anyway, yeah I guess it was hard for me but I'm pretty sure it was even more hard on her, with all the pain she was in. And I think a massacre is a much better idea than dragon pox as well. And yes, I've heard (from my insights) Tom sodding bloody buggering idiotic Felton is now engaged to Jade whats-her-name. Terrible terrible mistake, but I wish them the best... (hkdsjgfhxbgflkdhs no I don't)**

**_NerdHerd22:_ I was kidding! Though thx for the compliments, I was Gangam Styling cause of you, ;) **

**Disclaimer: nothing... blah blah blah... is mine... blah blah blah... all rights to JK Rowling... CHEERS!**

* * *

James groaned and tucked the pillow over his head to block out the noise of muffled crying. He really didn't want to wake up at six in the morning to tend a crying/dirty baby. But when his wife pushed him off the bed, making him land with an _omph_ on the floor, he had no choice but to.

"Oh no, it's alright. I'll go check Harry. You don't have to get up," James glared at Lily's sleeping form on the oh - so comfortable bed he got kicked off from.

"Thanks, Love," Lily smiled sleepily at him, her eyes still closed as she tried to get more sleep in. She blew him an air kiss which he ignored while he shoved his glasses on to his face and walked out of the room, grumbling all the way.

Reaching Harry's bedroom, James opened the door and peered inside to find Lily's green orbs staring back at him. He smiled and walked into the room, lifting Harry in his arms.

"You're a right pain in the arse, you know champ? Waking Mum and Dad isn't fun at all. Especially when Dad's been working his arse off lately so you can take a -"

James got cut off by Lily who seemed to have heard his whole conversation with Harry.

"James Bloody Potter, stop tormenting Harry!"

"Sorry!" he called back and turned towards Harry who seemed to be entertaining himself by comparing his hair with James'.

"Come on, champ. Let's go to Mum so she doesn't murder the both of us," and he placed him on his hip and walked into their bedroom of their small house where Lily laid, comfortable on the bed.

"Next time, I'm pushing _you_ off the bed. Let's see how _your_ back feels then." James said, pointing Harry's finger at her. Lily and her son giggled while she sat up, taking Harry from James.

"Daddy's mental, isn't he?" she told Harry while James laid beside her, arms behind his neck, his head turned towards them.

Harry giggled and pointed at his father while he covered his mouth with his hand, making his parents laugh with him.

James wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder, bringing her down to lay with him so that Harry was between them. He kissed the top of their heads and looked up at the ceiling.

"I was thinking -"

"That's news," Lily cut him off and James scowled at her.

"As I was saying," he paused, looking down at the Harry who was playing with the bed sheets, covering them over his face then reappearing with an even wider smile, "Maybe we could take Harry and -"

"No!" Lily sat up, glaring and crossing her arms. "We're not taking Harry anywhere," she said firmly.

"- Give him a bath," James finished looking at Lily with a smirk. "He oozes with disgust, he's turning into Padfoot."

"Pa'foo!" Harry squealed, waving his arms around while he screamed what his parents assumed was his godfathers name. Lily and James looked at Harry with delight before laughing at him.

"Padfoot, champ. Not _Pa'foo_. Padfoot is going to kill us."

"Us?! Don't you mean _you_?"

"Right, sorry Love. Padfoot is going to kill _me_." James corrected, tickling Harry whilst he screamed with laughter.

"Alright boys. Get up..." Lily started but James cut her off.

"But _mummy_..."

"Mummmmmm," Harry hummed, wiggling his fingers in front of his mothers face.

"Now," Lily glared at James before attacking Harry with a kiss.

James laid back on the bed and stared at Lily's retreating form as she said, "Can you take Harry a bath, Dear? Thank you!"

"As long as you make those omelets!" He called back, picking Harry up and placing him on his shoulders.

"Alright!"

"Let's go, champ. You smell awful so we better hurry," James placed Harry's small hands in his own and raised them upwards to balance them. Harry squirmed on his fathers shoulders, trying to touch the head of the door once they walked through it and down the hall towards the bathroom.

* * *

The sizzling of eggs wafted through the house, all the way up towards the bathroom were James was struggling with a nude Harry, trying to get him in the warm bath.

"Come _on_, champ. Look how warm it is!" James flicked some water on his son's body, making him squirm from where he was sitting on the toilet.

"Come on, Harry. You're smell is beginning to get intoxicating!"

He picked Harry up from underneath the arms, ignoring the screams he made and the water he splashed once he was in.

"See? It's not so bad," James said, wearing a smug look on his face. He placed some soap on Harry's body and started washing him while he played with one of the many toys.

"Alright, champ. Up we go..." James started once Harry's bath was over. What he didn't expect was for his son to start protesting as he lifted him from the bath. Harry pulled on James' hair, making him wince in agony and drop Harry back in the tub.

"I'll repeat this again. You're a right pain in the arse," James pointed at his son who resumed his entertainment by playing with the animal figurines that represented the Marauders.

He sighed and called over his shoulder, "Lily!"

"Coming!"

James turned to face his one year and two month old son play in the tub.

"What?" Lily appeared over his shoulder, looking from Harry to James.

"He doesn't want to go in and he doesn't want to go out. Can you explain this to me?" James said, pointing at Harry who giggled delightedly.

Lily rolled her eyes and pushed James out of the way, her arms in front of her as she pulled on a smile. "Come on Harry. Time to get out now," she said, adopting a different voice.

Harry smiled and raised his arms so his mother can take him out of the tub. She carried him from the arms and grabbed the towel an awestruck James was holding, wrapping it around Harry as she took him out of the bathroom, James on her heels.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic."

"I didn't see your wand."

"Not all things require wands, James."

"Then, how did you do it?!"

Lily placed Harry on their bed before opening the closet and picking out his clothes all the while saying, "it's a mothers thing, James. You wouldn't understand."

"I can try,"

"Here, change Harry and bring him downstairs. Breakfast is ready." She smiled and pecked James' lips before walking out the door and down the stairs.

"Mothers thing. Psh, you like me more than your mummy, right champ?" James asked, turning to Harry so he can change him.

Harry shook his head, laughing at his dad.

"That's nice," he nodded and pushed Harry's shirt over his head.

Couple of minutes later, James appeared with Harry perched on his hip in the kitchen where Lily was laying breakfast on the table. James placed Harry in his high chair as he sat next to him in his seat.

"Hey, Lily?"

"Hm?" She appeared, holding two cups of coffee as she sat down. She placed one in front of James as she looked at him curiously.

"Isn't it wierd that in another ten years, Harry's going to be boarding the train to Hogwarts?" James said, taking a sip of his coffee whilst looking at Lily across from him.

"Not unless he turns out to be a squib," she muttered under her breath, watching Harry play with his chopped vegetables.

"I will not allow it," he shook his head. "No son of James Potter will be a squib,"

"What about the daughters?" Lily asked, her heart thumping in her chest.

"I'm not having a daughter,"

"Not even one?"

"Well, if she doesn't look like you, then we'll have a daughter," James confirmed, cutting his omelet.

"I'm offended. Why shouldn't she look like me?"

"Lily, can you imagine all the boys flocking after my daughter? No. Merlin knows if there's another boy out there who would stalk my daughter just like I did with you," he shook his head, taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"Well, you better think again, cause I have a feeling this one will turn out just like me..." Lily looked down at her stomach, ignoring the way James' fork dropped as well as his jaw.

"You - you're not - not p-pregnant, a - are you?" he stuttered, scrambling up from his seat to kneel in front of Lily who nodded, gnawing at her lip.

James' face split in a grin.

"And do you know what it is yet?"

"No, I'm only a few weeks in," she smiled, released at his reaction.

"Hey Harry," he stood and addressed his son who was throwing food everywhere. Harry looked up, a delicate smile on his face. "You're going to be a brother!"

* * *

**Now, I know the ending was cut short but oh well. *shrugs* and yes, Lily Potter was pregnant when she died, that part JK Rowling admitted in an interview on So I know that much. Thanks for reading and all. See you at Hogwarts 1977! *waves***


End file.
